Master
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: Sekuel 'Pet' / Aku yang seharusnya adalah -hewan peliharaanmu- kini tengah mengandung darah dagingmu. Master, apakah kau akan menerima kehadiran malaikat kecil ini? Ataukah kau akan membencinya seperti yang kau lakukan padaku?/ WARNING LEMON INSIDE/ SASUHINA/ RnR please?


Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_

**Sho-kun **is here! WOOOOW, Sho-kun sangat terharu sekali melihat banyaknya respon positif para readers dengan ff 'Pet' yang Sho-kun buat. So, disinilah akhirnya Sho-ku sekarang, mencoba membuat sekuelnya karena ada beberapa yang bilang bahwa endingnya ngegantung ;;w;;

Oh iya, beberapa permintaan bilang bahwa Sho-kun harus buat yang lebih hot! But, I'm so sorry. Sho-kun nggak bisa. Pengetahuan akan pair straight sangat terbatas sekali dibandingkan dengan pengetahuan pair BL #maklum author fujoshi.

Jadi buat yang nggak mau kecewa dengan sekuel ini karena nggak lebih HOT dibandingkan cerita 'Pet' kemarin. Silahkan klik tombol back sebelum menyesal setelah membaca #iniapalah

.

.

.

**Aku yang seharusnya adalah -hewan peliharaanmu- kini tengah mengandung darah dagingmu. **_**Master, **_**apakah kau akan menerima kehadiran malaikat kecil ini? Ataukah kau akan membencinya seperti yang kau lakukan padaku?**

.

.

.

**Master**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by N.A aka Sho-kun**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Rated: Kalau ada M+ sudah ku taruh disana, sayangnya nggak ada jadi M aja**

**WARNING:Sekarang LEMONnya nggak kecut. Karena hanya ada sedikit yang berarti tidak banyak :p typo, AU, OOC, dan sederet kecacatan author abal lainnya.**

**.**

.

.

Keanehan mulai dirasakan Hinata semenjak 2 minggu yang lalu. Setelah hukuman yang dia terima sebulan lalu, ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Hinata menjadi lebih cepat lelah dengan tabiat baru yang suka tertidur saat matahari sedang berada tepat di atas kepala. Padahal mungkin bagi Hinata hal tersebut sudah biasa, karena setelah tinggal selama Sasuke. Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata menjadi makhluk _noctural. _Dimana kegiatan mereka berlangsung pada malam hari, dan pada siang harinya Hinata mendapat waktu istirahatnya kala Sasuke menghabiskan semua waktunya di kantor. Tapi kali ini berbeda, waktunya seakan bergerak lebih lama. Yang biasanya hanya 2 jam kini berubah menjadi 4-5 jam membuat para pelayan bertanya-tanya tentang kondisi kesehatan Hinata.

Ah, satu lagi yang Hinata lupa ceritakan. Bahwa akhir-akhir ini Hinata juga sering melahap makanan dengan porsi yang tidak sedikit. Saat waktu belum menunjukkan jam 12 siang saja, setidaknya Hinata sudah melahap hampir 3 piring makanan berat setiap harinya. Hal tersebut semakin membuat para pelayan bingung. Sampai-sampai pernah Hinata membentak mereka karena tidak segera membawakan makanannya.

"Anda benar tidak apa-apa, Hinata-sama?"

"A-akan saya panggilan dokter,ya?"

Kalimat-kalimat berbentuk ungkapan simpatik menjadi lebih sering terdengar di telinganya, membuat Hinata sedikit menderita sakit leher karena terus-terusan mengangguk dan tersenyum untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka, kadang juga menolak kebaikan mereka yang sekedar ingin memanggilkan seorang dokter untuk memeriksa kesehatan Hinata. Dalam hati Hinata juga digerogoti rasa cemas,sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Hinata terbukti benar. Mata bulan Hinata memandang hampa refleksi dirinya di cerminnya. Bayangan akan sesosok kembarannya dengan kulit yang pucat dan pipi yang tirus menyedihkan begitu jelas tergambar di cermin yang terletak tepat didepannya. Senyum miris mulai menghiasi wajah Hinata ketika menemukan dua garis merah pada _test pack _yang dibawa oleh tangan kirinya. Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Hinata menggeleng. Dengan segala pikiran positifnya, Hinata membuang alat tersebut ke tempat sampah, dan membuka sebuah _test pack _baru yang masih terbungkus rapi. Tergesa-gesa, Hinata kembali mencoba alat tersebut. 1,2,3-5, sia-sia! Semua sama saja. Hinata harus bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia-

.

.

.

Mengandung anak _Sasuke Uchiha._

_._

_._

_._

_"_Ada apa denganmu, heh?" Sasuke berdecak kesal kala mendapati Hinata yang masih berdiri mematung di samping ranjangnya.

Hinata tidak bergeming. Matanya menatap ke arah jendela yang bertirai transparan, memandang langit hitam dengan hampa. Pikirannya melayang, apa yang harus Hinata katakan pada Sasuke? Mengaku bahwa dia sedang mengandung anaknya? Mustahil! Yang ada Hinata pasti diperintahkan untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Meskipun Hinata tidak menginginkan kehadiran janin itu, tapi Hinata juga tidak mau menggugurkannya. Jiwa kecil yang tumbuh dalam rahim Hinata itu berhak hidup, dan sebagai calon ibunya Hinata harus melindunginya.

"Hinata!" Panggil Sasuke yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. "Kemari! Ini sudah saatnya!"

Mendengar panggilan namanya dan perintah yang dilayangkan Sasuke. Hinata segera menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandang Sasuke. Hinata tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan pada tubuhnya, dan Hinata harus menghindarinya. Bukankah melakukan hal 'itu' dalam trisemester pertama tidak baik bagi kelangsungan hidup sang jabang bayi.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke, a-aku sedang datang bulan." Hinata mencoba mencari alasan. Ya, hanya ini yang dapat Hinata gunakan. Mungkin hanya bertahan seminggu, dan bagaimana dengan hari-hari selanjutnya? Bukankah Hinata tidak akan memiliki alasan lagi dan pasti-dan memang hukumnya- perut Hinata akan semakin membesar dari bulan ke bulan membuatnya semakin ketara sedang berbadan dua?

"Hn, baiklah! Tapi kau tetap tidur disini!" Titah Sasuke mutlak dan tidak dapat ditolak. Hinata mulai menumpukan kakinya ke ranjang Sasuke yang empuk. Tapi keseimbangannya seketika limbung ketika Sasuke menarik pinggangnya cepat membuatnya jatuh bebas ke dada bidang Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke." Muka Hinata memerah, meski telah melihat dada telanjang Sasuke berkali-kali. Tapi tetap saja Hinata ya Hinata-selalu ada rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya ketika berhadapan dengan lawan jenisnya.

"Sst-aku tidak akan macam-macam." Desis Sasuke mulai mengecup leher jenjang Hinata yang tersaji didepannya. Tangannya bergerak di luar dada Hinata yang masih tertutup pakaian. Meremasnya pelan dan sesekali menekan-nekannya dengan telapak tangannya kemudian memutarnya berlawanan.

Kilatan saliva Sasuke dan lukisan merah yang dia torehkan pada leher Hinata meninggalkan jejak yang sangat jelas dan hal tersebut selalu membuat Sasuke menampakan senyum seringainya. Dia sangat puas! Ya, dengan begini Sasuke telah memberi tanda bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya.

"Hanya atas saja." Nafas Sasuke terlihat terputus-putus menahan nafsu. "Aku tidak akan-uhm?" Sasuke merasakan ada yang aneh saat meraba permukaan kewanitaan yang masih tertutup celana dalam-karena saat itu Hinata hanya memakai terusan dress putih-. Tidak ada gundukan besar dan gesekan 'plastik' ketika Sasuke menyentuhnya. Yang ada hanya sebuah celana dalam yang lembab dengan bentuk kewanitaan Hinata yang tercetak jelas disana. Itu berarti Hinata memang tidak menggunakan pembalut. Hinata membohonginya.

"Kyaa-" Sasuke menyibakan rok dress selutut yang Hinata pakai dan kejadian yang berlangsung sangat cepat itu hanya bisa membuat Hinata terpekik kecil karena terkejut. Tidak selesai sampai disitu, Sasuke segera menarik celana dalam Hinata hingga menggantung dilututnya.

"Kau-" Sasuke menggeram kesal. "Membohongiku?" Mata hitamnya menyalang menghujam langsung ke dalam iris bulan Hinata. Sasuke tidak suka dibohongi dan siap-siap saja menerima konsekuensinya apabila berhadapan dengan pemilik Uchiha corp yang arogan ini.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba rasa dahaga menyerangnya, Hinata tahu bahwa caranya salah tapi salahkan otaknya yang hanya berpikir dapat mengelabui Sasuke dengan alasan yang luar biasa sederhana. Toh, Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke benar-benar memeriksanya. Matanya bergerak gelisah tidak berani membalas tatapan Sasuke. Jari-jari tangannya saling bertautan, kebiasaan sang Hyuuga ketika rasa gugup menyerangnya.

"Jadi sekarang kau berani membohongiku? Kemudian apa? Kau akan meninggalkanku?" Nada suara Sasuke yang sedikit meninggi memecah keheningan yang diciptakan Hinata selama beberapa detik, cengkramannya mengerat pada tangan-tangan Hinata membuat Hinata meringis karena kesakitan.

"Bu-bukan begitu Sasuke, aku-"

BRAAAK!

Dalam sekali hentakan, posisi mereka berbalik. Kini sang Uchiha berada diatas tubuh Hyuuga dengan siku dan lutut yang masih menahan berat badannya agar tak meninding sang Hyuuga. Sang Hyuuga sendiri hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan pasrah akan hukuman yang menantikan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau senang sekali aku hukum, Hinata." Bisiknya parau ditelinga Hinata sambil mengulum cupingnya. "Padahal tanpa kau minta pun aku pasti akan menyentuhmu."

Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama. Sasuke segera melumat bibir Hinata yang ada dibawahnya. Tergesa-gesa, kasar dan posesif, itulah gambaran ciuman yang Hinata rasakan dibibirnya. Apalagi saat Sasuke sengaja mengigit bibir bawah Hinata agar Hinata memberi lidahnya akses untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Ngguhh." Hinata melenguh ditengah-tengah ciumannya. Paru-parunya yang memerlukan pasokan udara membuat Hinata mempunyai tenaga untuk memukuli dada bidang Sasuke agar segera melepas ciumannya. Sasuke yang juga sudah kehabisan pasokan oksigen dan hanya meninggalkan udara residu di paru-parunya akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau tidak boleh nakal, Hinata." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengelusi pipi kanan Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. Wajahnya sengaja ditempelkan pada pipi kiri Hinata sehingga Hinata bisa merasakan bibirnya yang bergerak dipipinya. "Peliharaan yang nakal pantas dihukum." Tangan-tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak ke bawah, menurunkan dress Hinata hingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang besar. Jari-jarinya bermain-main di kulit Hinata yang telanjang, membuat Hinata sedikit tergelitik dan menggeliat-geliat.

"Cium aku, Hinata." Pinta Sasuke. Ah, ini bukan bernada permintaan, lebih tepatnya perintah yang tidak bisa Hinata abaikan.

Tangan-tangan Hinata yang mungil dan masih gemetar terulur untuk memeluk leher Sasuke. Pelan-pelan jarak wajah mereka menisbi, Hinata segera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke yang terukir indah di wajahnya. Rasanya manis ditambah sensasi mint dingin membuat Hinata seakan membeku. Hinata membuka bibirnya agar lidah Sasuke dapat masuk ke dalam. Hinata memang sengaja, karena tidak mau merasa kesakitan saat Sasuke memaksanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya meninggalkan luka sobek yang berdarah.

"Uuhhhm-" Kecipak suara lidah yang saling bertaut terdengar menggema di kamar mewah sang Uchiha. Tangan kekar Sasuke sudah berpindah memeluk pinggang dan punggung Hinata menekan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengannya. Badan keduanya menempel, Sasuke bisa merasakan dada Hinata yang menggesek di dada telanjangnya. Seandainya Hinata dapat merasakan debaran jantung Sasuke saat berciuman dengannya. Pastilah Hinata tidak perlu merasa takut karena memang sebenarnya sang Uchiha sungguh-sungguh menginginkannya.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Tangannya bergerak meninggalkan punggung dan pinggang Hinata meletakkan Hinata kembali ke atas ranjangnya. Diburu oleh nafsu yang merajai akalnya karena sedang berhadapan dengan wanita yang dicintainya, Sasuke segera bergerak cepat memposisikan wajahnya tepat di atas dada Hinata. Lidahnya terjulur untuk melumuri puncaknya dengan salivanya sendirinya.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Hinata terkejut. Refleks Hinata menjambaki rambut Sasuke karena sensasi geli oleh perlakuan Sasuke. Rambut Sasuke yang awalnya tertata dengan rapi mulai berantakan, dengan peluh yang mulai membasahi tubuh dan turun ke ranjang.

"Kau suka Hinata?" Sasuke berbicara sembari mengulum puncak Hinata. Membuat badan Hinata merespon getaran-getaran yang tertangkap oleh sistem sarafnya dengan badan yang menggelinjang dan mata yang mulai membuka- menutup. "Kulum Hinata." Sasuke mengacungkan kedua jari tangan kanannya ke depan mulut Hinata. Dengan patuh-atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin mencari masalah- Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk mengulum jari-jari Sasuke.

Setelah Hinata membasahi jari-jarinya dengan air ludahnya sendiri. Sasuke pun mengarahkannya kewanitaan Hinata yang masih lembab. Setelah menyelinap di antara kedua pahanya yang tertutup rapat. Sasuke dapat menyentuh _labia mayor-_nya. Pintu pertama yang harus Sasuke buka untuk sampai ke dalam _surga-_nya.

"Fuuh-Sa-Sasuke! Ja-jangan! Ak-aku tidak suka ini." Tolak Hinata saat Sasuke mengelusi belahan kewanitaannya dan mulai merengsek masuk kedalamnya. Setelah sedikit menggerakan tangannya kesana-kemari. Akhirnya Sasuke menemukan titik sensitif milik Hinata. Ibu jarinya menggesek dengan lembut sementara dua jarinya yang basah melesak masuk ke dalam kewanitaannya.

"Heh, munafik! Bilangnya tidak suka, tapi rupanya tubuhmu berkata lain!" Desis Sasuke saat jari-jarinya merasakan dinding kewanitaan Hinata mengetat dan meremas-remas kedua jarinya yang ada didalam. Dengan tempo yang pelan, Sasuke mulai mengocoknya, mengaduk-aduk dalamnya sampai bunyi kecipak basah terdengar dan lelehan cairan Hinata yang mulai merembes disela-sela kewanitaannya.

Tanpa peringatan, Sasuke memasukkan jarinya yang ketiga pada liang belakang Hinata. Hal tersebut sukses membuat Hinata berteriak kesakitan karena jari Sasuke yang tidak basah menembus liang belakang Hinata yang kering. Rasa perih mulai merambah liangnya ketika Sasuke semakin menyiksanya tanpa mengindahkan teriakan rasa sakitnya.

"Ja-jangan Sasuke! Sa-sakit." Hinata mulai terisak dengan lelehan air mata yang turun melalui pipinya. Tangan-tangan kecilnya mencengkram lengan Sasuke berusaha menghentikan gerakan tangan Sasuke yang semakin menggila.

"Kau bilang apa? Aku sedang menyiapkanmu." Elak Sasuke terus meneruskan kegiatannya. Senyum seringai mulai menghiasi bibirnya saat Sasuke merasakan remasan kewanitaan Hinata yang semakin intens dan kuat. Menandakan bahwa wanitanya itu sudah siap untuk datang dan setelahnya Sasuke dapat memasukinya dengan mudah.

"Mana yang kau pilih? Depan? Belakang?" Tawar Sasuke-lagi-. Jujur saja, Sasuke sebenarnya selalu menawarkan kepada Hinata liang mana yang harus dimasukinya. Tetapi Hinata hanya diam-pasrah- lebih tepatnya. Toh, selama ini mau dimana saja buat Hinata tetap sama. Tapi tidak dengan hari ini-

"Be-belakang!" Pinta Hinata dengan berlinang air mata, berharap Sasuke tidak akan menyentuh liang depannya demi menjaga kelangsungan hidup calon bayinya. "A-aku mohon."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut akan permintaan Hinata. Padahal selama ini Hinata selalu diam dan tidak akan pernah meminta padanya. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata meminta padanya. Dan sejujurnya, untuk hal macam ini, asalkan Hinata tidak menolaknya Sasuke akan mengabulkan apapun yang Hinata inginkan.

"_As your wish, _Hinata."

.

.

.

"Hinata, siapkan dirimu." Sasuke berbisik dengan badan yang menempel di punggung Hinata walaupun tangannya masih menjaga beratnya agar tidak jatuh menimpa Hinata. Berlahan-lahan Sasuke mulai bangun dan bertumpu pada lututnya sedangkan tangannya memegang kejantanannya sendiri untuk memposisikannya tepat di liang belakang milik Hinata-alternatif lain selain kewanitaannya, tempat dimana Sasuke dapat menyatu dengan Hinata-.

Sebelum mulai menetrasi kejantanannya kedalam milik Hinata. Sasuke sengaja menggesekannya dulu dengan _labia mayor _milik Hinata yang masih basah dan terlihat meneteskan sedikit cairan kental miliknya untuk melumuri batangnya yang tidak basah. Urat-uratnya yang tercetak jelas bergesekan dengan rambut-rambut pubis halus Hinata membuatnya sedikit mengerang karena rasa geli. Sesaat setelah Hinata datang, Sasuke segera membalikkan badannya untuk menungging membelakangi Sasuke. Posisi yang

"Eeehgh!" Setelah selesai dengan ritualnya. Sasuke mulai menyusupkan kepala kejantanannya masuk melewati pintu masuknya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap saat milik Hinata meremasnya kuat-kuat, sangat kuat malah. Dan karena sensasi itulah Sasuke menghentikan sebentar dorongannya untuk lebih menyiapkan dirinya agar tidak cepat sampai.

Sasuke kembali merebahkan badannya pada punggung Hinata. Tangannya merambah meremasi dada Hinata yang menggantung, mencari-cari pengalih perhatian lain agar tidak terlalu merasakan remasan pada kejantanannya. Dari bibirnya keluar desisan-desisan kecil yang terdengar jelas ditelinga milik Hinata.

Pelan-pelan Sasuke mulai menggerakan pinggulnya memulai gerakan keluar-masuknya. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya meracau tak jelas saat liang Hinata membalasnya dengan gerakan yang berlawanan. Kenikmatan duniawi mulai mengambil alih kesadarannya kala mata _onyx _itu mengerjap-ngerjap dan mulai kesetanan saat menghentakkan pinggulnya berkali-kali, menanamkan kejantanannya jauh dalam ke lubang milik Hinata.

Hinata meringis, menahan rasa sakit yang hadir diliangnya merasakan urat-urat Sasuke menggesek dindingnya keras-keras. Merasa miliknya belum mencapai batas liang Hinata, Sasuke sengaja menarik satu kaki Hinata ke atas dan menahannya di bahunya. Sehingga akses masuknya menjadi lebih mudah lagi walau hal tersebut menyebabkan badan depan Hinata tersungkur jatuh diranjang karena kehilangan lutut yang menumpu berat badannya.

"Sa-Sasuke. Sa-sakit!" Protes Hinata. Tapi percuma, suaranya terendam sprei dan juga erangan-erangan Sasuke akan kenikmatan yang diterimanya seakan menenggelamkan cicitan Hinata. Pada akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, dengan harapan Sasuke segera menyelesaikan kegiatannya dan melepaskannya pergi.

"Egh!" Mata Hinata dipaksa terbelalak ketika merasakan kedutan hebat pada kejantanan Sasuke yang berada didalam tubuhnya. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi Sasuke akan mencapai klimaksnya dan Hinata hanya perlu bertahan sebentar lagi. Dipenjamkannya kedua manik lavendernya, meresapi segala yang telah Sasuke berikan padanya. Alisnya saling bertaut saat merasakan bahwa cairan semen Sasuke menyembur langsung memenuhi liangnya.

"Hah-hah-" Nafas Sasuke terputus-putus karena kelelahan. Ditariknya keluar kejantanannya yang masih sedikit tegang dari liang menciptakan suara 'clap' dan dibarengi cairannya yang mengalir keluar menuruni paha Hinata. Merasa belum puas, Sasuke memastikan bahwa kepala kejantanannya sudah dalam posisi yang pas untuk kembali mengobok-obok liang kewanitaan Hinata yang sebenarnya. Hinata yang merasakan hal tersebut segera bangun dan menepis tangan Sasuke.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Hinata sambil beranjak menjauhi Sasuke sembari memeluk selimut yang terhambur disebelahnya kuat-kuat. Menciptakan suatu benteng dengan harapan dapat menahan sepak terjang Sasuke.

"KENAPA?!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi. Apalagi sekarang? Kenapa Hinata selalu menolaknya?

"I-ni tidak boleh." Ujar Hinata terbata-bata. Lagi-lagi isak tangis Hinata mulai terdengar. Tangan-tangannya sibuk menyeka air matanya yang keluar secara spontan.

"Katakan padaku apa alasannya!" Sasuke mencengkram tangan Hinata, membawanya langsung ke depan hadapannya yang sedang menahan amarah. "Kau mau aku menyiksa-"

"Setidaknya biarkan anakku hidup! Terserah setelah itu kau mau menyiksaku!" Jerit Hinata frustasi. Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata hanya bisa mematung. Otaknya yang jenius seakan belum dapat memproses semua berita yang menurutnya sangat tiba-tiba.

"A-anak?"

"Ya! Anakku! Peliharaanmu ini sedang mengandung seorang anak! Milikku! Milikku sendiri!" Hinata berteriak tepat didepan wajah Sasuke. Hinata tidak ingin memakai pengandaian kata 'kita' karena menurutnya Sasuke akan sangat membenci kehadiran sang jabang bayi. Biarlah semua Hinata yang mengklaimnya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak diberikan hak rasa memiliki bersama jiwa yang sedang tumbuh dalam rahimnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Bukankah itu anak 'kita'?"

Hinata terdiam. Iris ungunya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Kita? Itukah yang barusan Hinata dengar? Jangan! Konotasi kata negatif mulai bermunculan dalam otak Hinata. Apakah dengan pernyataannya barusan, Sasuke mengingatkan Hinata bahwa Sasuke juga berhak menentukan masa depan anak ini? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke menginginkan Hinata untuk menggugurkannya. _Hell no! _Sampai kapan pun Hinata tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke menyuruhnya melakukan tindakan kejam pada jiwa yang tak bersalah itu.

"Kita?! Tidak! Dia hanya milikku! Kau tidak berhak sedikit pun menyentuhnya! Aku tahu kau pasti akan menyuruhku menggugurkannya! Jangan harap aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu yang satu itu!"

"Kenapa aku harus memintamu menggugurkannya?"

"Karena kau **membencinya**! Kau pasti tidak suka dengan kehadirannyakan? Anak ini hanya menyusahkanmu! Seperti aku, kau membenciku! Makanya kau hanya menjadikanku mainanmu." Sembur Hinata kalap meninggalkan semua akses lemahnya dan nada bicaranya yang terbata-bata. Hanya ada Hinata yang dipenuhi amarah disini.

.

.

.

Keadaan hening beberapa saat. Hanya ada aura kemarahan dan ketegangan yang memenuhi ruangan. Sampai akhirnya keheningan itu pecah ketika mata bulan Hinata menangkap refleksi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata dari _onyx_-nya yang terlihat sendu.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Suaranya sedikit tergugu. Tangan kekarnya terjulur untuk merangkum wajah Hinata yang memasang ekspresi ketakutan begitu menyadari bahwa Sasuke kembali merengkuh tubuhnya kembali dalam dekapannya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Menguap sudah semua kemarahan Hinata tergantikan dengan rasa heran kenapa pria didepannya ini menangis. Apa yang membuatnya sedih? Bukankah dia sudah memiliki segalanya?

"Kau tidak menyadari perasaanku?" Tuntut Sasuke sambil menempelkan kening mereka yang basah karena peluh sehingga Hinata dapat merasakan nafas berat yang Sasuke ambil untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pasokan organ pernafasannya. "Aku mencintaimu Hinata,sungguh!" Aku Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Hinata dengan langsung memandangan lurus kedepan. "Kenapa kau tidak menyadari itu?" Sasuke mengguncang sedikit tubuh Hinata. Kemudian secepat kilat Sasuke melengsekan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher milik Hinata dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Bo-bohong." Sahut Hinata tidak percaya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Sekali lagi Sasuke kembali mencoba meyakinkan Hinata yang masih belum percaya dengan pernyataan cintanya. "Semenjak hari itu aku, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadamu." Dibeberkannya semua rahasia yang selama ini hanya tersimpan jauh di lubuk hatinya. Hilang sudah semua kearoganan seorang Uchiha. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah seorang Uchiha yang berusaha bersikap jujur akan perasaannya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Sasuke? Kenapa kau memperlakukan aku seolah-olah kau membenciku?"

"Bukankah kau yang pertama kali membenciku?" Sasuke kembali me-reka ulang ingatan akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinata. Ya! Bukankah saat itu Hinata duluan yang memandangnya dengan tatapan benci membuat hatinya seakan ditusuk sembilu karena wanita yang dicintainya tidak memandangnya dengan tatapan cinta. "Aku terpaksa mengurungmu, Hinata! Dengan membuatmu menjadi peliharaanku, aku bisa selalu menjagamu disisiku! Aku tahu kau tidak bahagia menjalani hari-harimu dipenjara ini. Tapi kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu, orang lain juga tak berhak untuk memilikimu." Ucap Sasuke posesif seraya tangannya kembali mengengkang kebebasan tubuh Hinata.

"Ja-jadi kau tidak membenciku?"

"Mana mungkin aku membencimu! Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menjalani lagi hidupku kalau kau meninggalkanku. Aku senang kau mengandung anakku. Itu berarti kau tidak mempunyai alasan lagi untuk meninggalkanku." Hilang sudah semua image irit kata yang Uchiha sandang. Sasuke disini adalah Sasuke yang posesif dan rapuh dengan ketakutan akan ditinggalkan oleh Hinata. "Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu menggugurkannya. Sebenarnya memang inilah yang aku inginkan. Dengan begini, kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkankukan?"

Hinata terdiam. Meskipun Sasuke sudah mengakui bahwa dirinya mencintainya Hinata. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata, Hinata masih belum bisa mengatakan bahwa dirinya -juga- mencintai Sasuke karena apa yang ada dalam dirinya hanya ada rasa benci dan takut akan sosok figur Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi aku belum tahu apakah aku mencintaimu apa ti-" Perkataan Hinata terpotong oleh bibir Sasuke yang melumatnya langsung. Membiarkan Hinata mengecap rasa asin karena air mata keduanya yang bercampur dalam ciumannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cukup aku saja yang mencintaimu. Kau cukup menerimanya saja Hinata. Dan berjanjilah tidak akan meninggalkanku." Racau Sasuke setelah mengakhiri ciumannya.

Hinata sedikit mengatur nafasnya yang hampir terputus karena ciuman Sasuke. Titik-titik merah mulai merambah di pipinya saat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang terlihat begitu kacau tapi mengandung sejuta makna didalamnya. Matanya mencuri pandang untuk melihat Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi-" Sasuke kembali didera ketakutan saat bibir Hinata mengatakan kembali konjungsi yang bermakna pertentangan. "Ti-tidak adil kalau hanya Sa-Sasuke saja yang mencintaiku. Se-setidaknya biarkan aku juga mencintaimu. De-demi anak kita." Dan kuncup kebahagiaan mulai mekar didalam hati Sasuke setelah mendengar perkataan Hinata.

Setelah itu, yang Hinata rasakan hanyalah pelukan erat Sasuke dengan berjuta-juta ucapan permintaan maaf dan terima kasih yang mengalun di gendang telinganya.

"Hinata-Hinata-aku mencintaimu." Gumam Sasuke sambil menciumi surai indigo milik Hinata yang berantakan. Hinata sendiri terkikik pelan saat hidung mancung milik Sasuke menggelitik kepalanya. "_**You're my only PET! And you're my only love.**__" _Bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Hinata saat bibirnya berada tepat didepan telinganya.

Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Hinata. Ini adalah senyum tulus kebahagiaan yang pertama kali sejak dirinya menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Uchiha. Sekarang tidak ada lagi tuan yang ditakutinya. Yang ada hanyalah majikannya sekaligus orang yang dicintanya.

"_**And you're my only MASTER. And my only one**__." _Bisik Hinata pelan ditelinganya Sasuke kemudian bibirnya beranjak naik untuk mengecup pipinya.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huaah! Akhirnya kelar juga semuanya~  
Jadi Sho-kun nggak ada utang lagikan?

Disini Sho-kun mencoba membuat cerita yang fuwa-fuwa dengan melibatkan emosi yang grr—

Tapi kok FAILED yah? #cakartembok

Yah, terserah deh!  
Tapi disinilah batas imajinasi liar sang author

Maaf ya kalau sudah mengecewakan gara-gara kurang HOT! Kurang FUWA-FUWA dan kurang menarik ceritanya.

Btw, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian.

_**Apakah kalian puas dengan endingnya?**_

Yak, setelah ini Sho-kun bakal move on~  
Saatnya bermain eksprimen pair buat Hinata.

Selanjutnya siapa ya? GaaHina? ItaHina? KakaHina?

Yang pastinya pasti rated M walapun pengetahuan emang terbatas **#MESUMMODEON**

Hahahaha, _Jaa ne_~ sampai ketemu dicerita yang baru

_**From: Sho-kun**_


End file.
